


The Thought That Counts

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin finds the perfect gift for Will.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin & Will (Merlin)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #390:Shopping





	The Thought That Counts

“Mum, can we buy it?” The little boy with ears that stuck out from his head tugged at his mother’s coat. 

“We’re not shopping for treats today, and besides, you don’t even like that flavor, sweetheart.”

Merlin smiled up at his mother. “I know, but Will does and it’s his birthday soon.”

“His birthday isn’t for another month. If we bought that now, it would be stale by the time you gave it to him.” Hunith handed Merlin the paper list she always worked from and the pen. “Here. Write it down and we’ll make sure we buy it the next shopping trip.”

Merlin smiled and laid the paper on the nearest shelf, carefully writing the name of Will’s favorite cookies. He pulled back, looked at the paper critically, then went back to add ‘for Will’. When he was satisfied, he handed Hunith back the pen and the paper, grinning from ear to ear. “Did I spell it all right, mum?”

“It’s perfect, Merlin. Good job. Will will love this present. Now let’s finish up. We still need to get Brussel Sprouts.”

“Ugh. Can we just get the biscuits instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
